


Demoralization

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Panty Swap, Past Relationship(s), Restraints, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanficanon suggested forced panty swap/sex between widowmaker and mercy





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Amélie had been stripped of her tactical gear before they even brought her in. They took her gloves, her gauntlet, her thigh holster and the various weapons found hidden in her clothes. They had no change of clothing and so she was left in her jumpsuit, barefoot and sleeveless. Angela tried hard not to be distracted by the soft curves of Amélie’s breasts as she felt for the pulse in her arm and calculated her heart rate.

Angela looked up at Amélie’s face and softened. She knew it was dangerous to let her guard down alone in a holding cell but who could blame her? This wasn’t the enemy. This was an old friend. Someone she had once loved. Someone she had comforted and kissed on lonely nights when Gerard was away. “Amélie…”

Amélie stiffened uncomfortably. She pulled her arm back, recoiling from Angela’s touch. She was a complacent prisoner in general but she didn’t like it when anyone got too close. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, doctor.” Amélie warned her.

Angela had been so sure when they had first brought Widowmaker into custody that she would be able to break through the cold shell surrounding the infamous assassin. Each day she came to checkher health and each day she whispered soft words, trying to garner a reaction. Nothing was working. At least, not in the way she had hoped. “I missed you.” She whispered, not giving up. “I missed being with you, the feel of you between my legs-“

“Stop,” Amélie warned sharply.

For the past three days Angela had been recounting happy memories of cuddling and kissing. Apparently what it took to get a rise out of Amélie was reminders of the sex they had had not so long ago. Angela opened her mouth to say more but a knock on the cell door startled her. She thought she would have another few minutes alone with Amélie.

Sighing slightly Angela stood up. She opened the cell door and was surprised to find an empty hallway. Her eyebrows came together and she stepped forward, opening the door a little wider. “Hello?” Angela called out softly.

In a flash of purple the figure of a woman appeared before her. Sombra. She was dressed for action and already on the move.

"Hi, honey.” Sombra said, ducking right on through the open cell door and making a mad dash for Amélie inside. “Bye, honey.” She laughed, clutching the prisoner by the arm.

“No!” it was all happening so fast. Angela barely knew what to do. On instinct she reached out, catching Sombra's sleeve.  
  
In a split second they were gone, out of the base entirely, somewhere far away that Angela didn’t recognize. She got the same squirming feeling in the pit of her stomach as she did when she used Symmetra’s teleporter during a mission. She shuddered, losing her grasp on Sombra’s clothing. 

“Ah, geez.” Somba muttered, walking over to her translocator beacon. “Three people at once, the damn thing’s busted now.”

“Where are we?” Amélie asked. She canvassed the room with her eyes. Almost as an afterthought she came up behind Angela and forced the doctor's arms behind her back, holding her by the wrists. Angela didn’t exactly fight it. She was lost, outnumbered, and definitely outmatched. The best she could do was play nice.

“An abandoned warehouse a few miles from the Overwatch HQ.” Sombra said, kneeling down to take a look at the translocator beacon close up. She winced. It smelled like burnt wiring. “At least I think it’s abandoned.”

Angela knew the place. Winston and Lena had scouted it out before deciding to get the remnants of the Swiss HQ up and running again. The underground levels of the base were mostly still intact and so they decided to put the old labs and equipment to use. The warehouse was the only thing nearby that had survived the blast and it was definitely empty.

“They store munitions here.” Angela lied. Maybe if she forced Sombra and Amélie out of the warehouse someone back at the base would spot their movements. It wasn’t likely, but it was worth a shot. “Tracer does the rounds and comes through every night. She’ll find us. If you don’t want to get caught, you shouldn’t stay here.”

“Please,” Amélie leaned in from behind, lips brushing over Angela’s ear. “Who do you think you’re fooling with that lie?”

Angela swallowed nervously, throat clicking. She hate that she loved feeling Amélie’s lips on her skin.

“I didn’t expect to have a hostage.” Sombra said in annoyance. She tossed her busted translocator beacon away, letting it clatter on the concrete floor. “Let me call the boss and see what he’s got to say about this.”

She tapped a comm device in her ear and after a beat began speaking in Spanish. She walked towards the other side of the room, voice quiet as though she was trying not to be overheard. Although Angela was proficient in Swiss, German, and English she didn’t know Spanish. The precaution was unnecessary.

“I’m a medic.” Angela said, twisting her hands in Amélie’s grasp. Amélie gripped her wrists tighter. “You can’t hurt me.” There were international laws against that sort of thing. Medical personnel were still considered neutral and protected. Plenty had changed about the nature of war since the Omnic Crisis but not that.

“Just an innocent medic? I’ve seen you pull out your gun.” Amélie told her, as if she really needed an excuse. No laws would stop her if she wanted someone dead.

Angela began to grow nervous. Her stomach twisted up anxiously. Her reaction was definitely due to fear for her life and not the soft whisper of a lover, or the touch of breasts against her back as Amélie leaned in to speak to her.

“Amélie don’t do something you’ll regret.” Angela cautioned her. “We took you alive. You can leave me alive too. No one has to get hurt here.”

Sombra was thirty paces away but she turned back to face them. “Boss says not to bring anyone back,” She called out. “No deaths either. We’ve got transport coming. We shouldn’t cut her loose untill they get here.”

Angela’s stomach lurched. She hadn’t realized how scared she was until she knew she was safe. She didn’t think Amélie would really kill her, but she didn’t know for sure. She breathed a sigh of relief but her heart was still racing. What was going to happen in the meantime?

Sombra paced back over to them and looked Angela up and down. “We are we going to do with you?” She asked, reading Angela’s mind. “Can’t kill you. Can’t let you leave.”

“How about a little demoralization.” Amélie suggested demurely.

Sombra glanced up, over Angela’s shoulder to where Amélie was standing. She was still firmly keeping Angela's hands behind her back.

"Yeah?” Sombra laughed. “You think so?” There was some unspoken conversation going on between them, a private joke that was passing right over Angela’s head. "Say, how long did they keep you locked up for anyway?” 

“Four days.” Amélie told her.

“And you haven’t changed your clothes since?” Sombra questioned, stepping up to Angela. She parted the doctor's lab coat and revealed the basic skirt and blouse underneath.

“No.” Amélie whispered.

Angela grew nervous. She didn’t know what they were up too but she didn’t like it. She especially didn’t like how turned on she was by it. Sombra was looking at her like no woman had in the last five years, all cocked eyebrows and a lust filled gaze. When Angela tried to step back and put some distance between herself and Sombra she found that she was then crushed up against Amélie which wasn’t much better.

“Ladies, let’s talk about this.” She tried to reason with them.

“Let’s not.” Sombra said, scrunching up her nose cutely for a second.

She found the zipper on the side of Angela’s skirt and slid it down. The quiet noise was the only audible thing in the entire room for a moment before Angela’s audible gulp followed it. Now loose, her skirt fell down to her ankles and she was left standing with her cotton panties on display for everyone to see. Sombra stared down at them in amusement, fingertips dipping under the waistband to snap the elastic against Angela’s skin. Angela made a soft noise in surprise.

“Stylish.” She said sarcastically before flicking her gaze upwards to Amélie. “I think we might actually be doing her a favor. Your four day old panties are a step up.”

“Hold her still for me.” Amélie instructed.

Sombra circled around, grabbing hold of Angela’s wrists. Angela tried to yank a hand free during the switch off but failed miserably. This only earned her a tighter grasp as Sombra’s fingers dug into her arms. “Don’t fight it, honey. This could be a lot of fun.”

As much as Angela didn’t want to admit it, Sombra was right. Amélie came around her left side to stand in front of her. Even in the midst of all this the soft curves of her breasts were still so distracting. Being with her again was something Angela desperately wanted. It was just that her fantasies didn’t usually include Sombra, or an abandoned warehouse.

Angela watched in astonishment as Amélie slipped the fabric of her jumpsuit off her shoulders. She pulled her arms free of the sleeves and the rest fell away revealing her bare chest. Seeing her half naked sent a rush of blood pulsing down between Angela's legs. The pulsing only continued, intensifying into a steady thump of pleasure as Amélie took the jumpsuit off entirely.

She had no bra, but a tight pair of underwear on. Underwear she had been wearing for the past four days. Underwear she had been wearing all during her mission when Overwatch had caught her and picked her up. Underwear that she was currently sliding down her thighs. She stepped out of the panties and held them up with a finger. Amélie was completely naked but she wore her nudity like armor, so confident and beautiful that she might as well have been clothed. There was no vulnerability in being undressed and bare, only strength.

“Hold these for me for a moment.” She instructed. In a swift motion she stuffed the fabric of her underwear into Angela’s open mouth.

Angela made a noise of protest, twisting in Sombra’s grasp. With the panties so close to her face, literally right under her nose, she caught the delicious scent of Amélie unadulterated and pure. The only other way she could smell that was if she was literally eating Amélie out. The scent made her moan helplessly, and her mouth practically watered.

Amélie made fast work of Angela’s cotton underwear. She yanked them down roughly. She forced one foot up off the ground and then the other, taking the underwear off leg by leg. Angela wasn’t exactly fighting it. When she was finally bare from the waist down Amélie snatched her panties from Angela’s mouth and put them on her. She slid them up her legs and into place.

"You did say you missed the feel of me between your legs.“ Amélie said, reminding Angela of her earlier words. 

Angela moaned. The underwear was still warm from being on Amélie’s body. She could feel where the fabric was damp in the middle from sweat and juices and being worn for so long. “Amélie-! Ah!” She couldn’t form words, couldn’t catch her breath, couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I think I’ll wear yours.” Amélie decided. “They’re likely cleaner than mine.” Without further ado she put them on. The white fabric stood out admirably against the color of her skin.

“Still got time before transport shows up.” Sombra spoke up. “What should we do until then?”

“Oh…” Amélie stepped forward. She closed up any space between herself and Angela. “I can think of a few things.” As she spoke she reached down, touching the doctor through the fabric of the underwear. Angela moaned helplessly, feeling it acutely as Amélie’s dirty panties were pressed against her vulva. She didn’t even pretend not to like it.

"Aw, cute." Sombra said, half laughing behind her. "She thinks you're going to play with her."

Amélie tsked her teeth as though disappointed. "No, no." She mused softly. "Quite the opposite I'm afraid."

Angela was confused for a moment before she felt Sombra pushing her down towards the cold concrete ground. She realized at once where they wanted her. She sank to her knees without trying to resist, though she did miss the feeling of fingers between her legs as soon as they were gone. Sombra released her hold on Angela's wrist when she realized she wasn't going to run.

Amélie stepped forward, shifting her hips towards Angela's head. No one needed to push her or force her or guide her. Angela willingly buried her face in Amélie’s crotch. She nuzzled at her own panties, smelling the scent of own soap and laundry detergent and then the subtle hints of Amélie’s body beneath.

"It's a shame we can't take hostages." Sombra commented. "She's so eager." She stroked back Angela's bangs and the little wisps of her blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail.

Angela proved Sombra's point by mouthing at Amélie. She licked out her tongue. She coated the crotch of her own white underwear with saliva until it was nearly clear and she could see the wiry dark pubic hair beneath. It had been so long since the two of them had done this. Angela didn't care what the situation was. She was going to remind Amélie of what she had been missing.

Angela didn't let the thin layer of fabric stop her. She ate Amélie out in earnest. She used her tongue for all its worth and even put her neck and jaw into it. Amélie remained stoic and still but Angela could see her fists clenching at her sides. She was enjoying this as much as Angela was.

In the midst of her tongue work, Angela reached down with one of her freed hands and began touching herself over her panties. She pressed Amélie used underwear against herself and stroked her clit through the clothing. She moaned shamelessly.

"Ah, ah." Sombra noticed all this going on. She nudged the arm Angela was using to touch herself with the toe of her boot. "You should be so lucky. Take care of Amélie first and then maybe you'll get a turn."

Angela doubled the efforts of her mouth, licking and suckling and providing constant stimulation. Amélie had impossible resolve. She barely seemed to notice what Angela was doing. The constant pleasure was building though. Slowly but surely Angela was winning her over. Whether it was the hot mouth, the fancy tongue work, or the constant pressure was anyone's guess.

Suddenly Amélie gasped and reached out, cradling Angela by the back of her head. She grinded against Angela's face and rode one out on her chin, groaning low as she came.  When she finally pulled away Angela was breathless and panting, face wet with saliva and other fluids.

The sound of Sombra's voice over her shoulder was a quiet buzz. "Man, I just got word, we gotta rendezvous with the retrieval team. I didn't even get to have any fun."

"Next time." Amélie said knowingly, completely sure there would be a next time. She moved to put her jumpsuit back on.

"You want your panties back?" Sombra asked.

Amélie scoffed. "She can keep them."

Angela wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. She wasn't sure what to do so she sat in her knees and watched as the two girls gathered themselves to leave. She found some comfort in Amélie's words. _Next time_. At least she knew they would see each other again and that kept her from calling out for Amélie as she turned to go. Sombra winked and waved at her as they disappeared out the door.

Angela gathered up her skirt and put it back on. She cautiously exited the room and found the door that would lead her out of the empty warehouse. It was a few miles back to base and she would have to walk them with Amélie underwear soaked through, sticking to her skin.

She didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
